<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In good company by Borrowed_Voices</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546039">In good company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices'>Borrowed_Voices</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Temeraire - Naomi Novik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Short, broken leg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borrowed_Voices/pseuds/Borrowed_Voices</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurence has a little accident, luckily his friends are there to help. Or tease, or both.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Temeraire Summer Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In good company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophrederick/gifts">Sophrederick</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Laurence, are you sure you are comfortable ?" Temeraire asked, for perhaps the third time. Laurence sighed, patting the dragon's nose. </p>
<p>"Yes my dear, pray don't worry overmuch, the doctor said it is only broken."</p>
<p>"He also said that you are not allowed to walk for at least three weeks and keep rest for six so it cannot be that innocent." Temeraire said nosing at Laurence again carefully.<br/>Laurence was sitting on the dragon's forearm, his broken leg propped up on multiple pillows, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders and books and correspondence scattered around him. <br/>The servants of the estate were always close by should he need anything and if not Temeraire was quick to summon them.</p>
<p>"It will heal, there is no need to make such a fuss over it, my dear."</p>
<p>"On the contrary, Will, knowing you and your stubbornness a little fuss is exactly what you need." Tharkay said walking up to them. He was holding a steaming cup of tea and smiling at the annoyed glance Laurence shot him. </p>
<p>"I am fine it will only be a few weeks."</p>
<p>"Of course" Tharkay said still smiling and handing him the teacup before giving him a quick kiss on the forehead. Laurence could only raise his eyebrow.</p>
<p>He had broken his leg not too long ago, he and Temeraire had been flying together when they had come upon a farmer with a broken cart. Naturally they had offered to help, but while repairing the broken axle Temeraire accidentally startled the man and the cart had come painfully down unto Laurence's leg. <br/>He could not fault the man of course and he had been able to persuade Temeraire to restrain himself from squashing the man.<br/>Which the dragon had found to be very courteous of himself.<br/>The sound of wingbeats drew their attention, Temeraire peered into the sky automatically curling about them protectively.</p>
<p>“Oh it is her” he said already annoyed with the orange and green form that was steadily approaching.<br/>Iskierka dropped down in front of the pavilion Granby already waving from her back before dropping down.</p>
<p>“Good morning, Tharkay, Laurence, how have you.. what have you done now?” Granby asked, cheer disappearing upon seeing Laurence’s splinted leg.<br/>Laurence could only sigh while Temeraire immediately jumped into the gap telling Granby about the farmer and his broken cart.</p>
<p>“I have seen you through a dozen life threatening heroics without a scratch, helping a farmer with his cart is how you finally injure yourself?” Granby laughed swatting Laurence on the shoulder</p>
<p>“And I suppose he has made a great nuisance of himself since?” He added to Tharkay who was following the conversation with amusement.</p>
<p>“Of course” Tharkay amended much to Laurence’s chagrin.</p>
<p>“Oh how silly, my Granby would never get injured that easily. Nor would I let him” Iskierka added and Temeraire huffed at her in irritation but had no retort, only carefully nudging at Laurence again.<br/>But despite Iskierka’s tendency to get on a Temeraire’s nerves and Granby’s continued mocking that was encouraged by Tharkay. Their visit was a welcome distraction, and Laurence’s spirits were lifted. Until the servant arrived back from the town with Laurence’s new crutches.</p>
<p>“Oh, Laurence are you sure these will do? They look rather dull. Maybe we can add some gemstones to them?” Temeraire asked hopefully when he inspected them and Laurence quickly dissuaded him from that idea by telling him that after his leg was healed they would be of little use.</p>
<p>“Hopefully” Tharkay added and both man and dragon eyed him wearily.</p>
<p>The trip upstairs in the evening was, exhausting.<br/>Laurence was unused to the crutches and the movements caused him no small amount of pain. It was a slow process but while Tharkay and Temeraire both offered to help him Laurence stubbornly bore the indignity.<br/>The stairs however, did prove to be quite the challenge.</p>
<p>“We could take the guest room for now.” Tharkay said seeing Laurence’s face. “The maids have already made the bed and I can take down our clothes easily enough.”<br/>Laurence took the offer gratefully, though not without some protest; He did not want to displace Tharkay because of his own injury. But Tharkay could not be dissuaded and with a secret feeling of relief he followed Tharkay to the guest room.<br/>Tharkay helped him dress into his nightclothes and while doing so he apparently could not resist teasing Laurence with a few kisses on his neck or collarbone when the skin was revealed. By the time they both went bed there were a few marks still on Laurence’s skin.</p>
<p>The next morning Laurence woke in an empty bed with an aching leg. It was bad enough to leave him laying there for a few moments longer, before finally sitting upright and stubbornly willing the pain away.<br/>He managed to dress himself on his own, but shaving on one leg would not be a worthwhile endeavour. He resigned to a quick wash before grabbing the already much hated crutches and heading outside the door for breakfast.<br/>As he tried to go through the door separating him from the dining room however the crutch he had been holding under his arm to turn the doorknob fell over into the ground with a loud clattering. Laurence, his patience already wearing thin cursed under his breath. He was still staring daggers at the thing when the door opened to reveal Tharkay.<br/>Laurence felt like a boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar.<br/>Tharkay only raised his eyebrows at him.</p>
<p>“Would you like me to assist?” He asked a note of dry amusement in his voice.</p>
<p>“I’d be grateful” Laurence managed in somewhat of a neutral tone. But Tharkay knew him too well, he smiled a little devilishly but Laurence decided to ignore it.</p>
<p>“If you had rung I would have come to help you.”</p>
<p>“I am aware”</p>
<p>Tharkay huffed a little laugh and something that sounded like stubborn navy captain’s and their pride. Which Laurence also graciously ignored.</p>
<p>“Will you be going flying with Temeraire this morning?”</p>
<p>“Yes I think so.” Laurence said reaching for the tea. “Temeraire can put me up easily.” Tharkay nodded taking the teapot before Laurence could get ahold of it and pouring them both a cup, Laurence raised an eyebrow at him. </p>
<p>“Would you mind me joining you?” </p>
<p>“No, I suppose not. Is this to make sure I will not be trapped under another cart?”</p>
<p>Tharkay’s eyes had a sparkle of amusement in them.</p>
<p>“Indeed, it is hard enough to keep your dragon from becoming overly protective, we do not need another broken leg.”<br/>Laurence couldn’t help but smile at his lover’s tone secretly glad he was coming along. Not just for the company, but also because he had no idea what he would do once he would disembark.<br/>Having a broken leg was a nuisance, but at least he was in good company.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>